Early Morning Appeal
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Robin discovers that Starfire, very early in the morning, wearing a shirt with his logo on it, is very sexy.


**Wow, this is my SIXTH Robstar. I have always liked Robstar, and I've always like fanfcition, but I never imagined this. The ideas just keep coming. Well, enjoy yet another Robstar by GaHoolianGirl100, who joined to site to write Hetalia fanfcition.**

"And then, the aliens abducted all the mushrooms-oh, hey Robin-and..."

Robin groggily walked into the common room of the Tower. Though the Titans were usually dressed, they had been through a harrowing fight last night (stupid alien monster with and indestructible outer shell) and were too groggy to care. Cyborg was cooking (he made For, after much arguing, Beast Boy,tofu eggs and bacon), and Beast Boy was recounting an odd dream he'd had last night. Raven was sipping her tea on the couch, reading. Robin plopped on a counter stool, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Star?" he asked as his breakfast was slid in front of him.

Cyborg shook his head. "I dunno. Concerned about were your _girlfriend_ is?" he asked, half joking.

Robin would usually protest, but now he just smiled. She _was _his girlfriend. After what had transpired in Tokyo, the officially called themselves together, much to Cyborg's expectations.

As Robin set to eating his breakfast, the door from the hallway slid open. Knowing who it was, Robin smiled and turned to greet her...and almost dropped his plate on the floor.

Floating there was a a very disheveled Starfire. Her hair was slightly curled from sleeping with it wet, and her eyes were half-lidded. Her skin glowed after get eight hours of refreshing sleep. And what caught his attention most, despite everything else being perfect, was what she was wearing. A T-shirt that barely went down to her thighs, that had **his **insignia on it. Red with a small circle holding a yellow "R" in it. It didn't help that it was riding up ever so slightly, revealing just the edge of her green panties.

Cyborg saw Robin's mouth agape, and smirked, pushing his jaw up with one finger. Raven used her powers to keep his plate on the table.

"Hhhm, good morning, friends!" Starfire greeted them as she yawned, Lifting her arms up, riding up the shirt up every so slightly more-

'_Oh god,'_ Robin thought.

He quickly swiveled to his food, desperately trying to hide his completely red face. Starfire floated over, and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head on the crook of his neck. She was hardly against PDA when they weren't together, and now that they were? All the time.

She smiled, and he could feel her breath on his neck, maxing out how red his face could get. "What are you consuming for breakfast this morning, dear Robin?"

He coughed. "U-Uhm, just some french toast."

She looked alarmed. "French toast!? Is it made from a resident of France!?"

He laughed quietly at her innocence. "No, Star. I originated in France."

She let out a relieved sigh. "That is good."

Robin thought that might of calmed him down, but he was proven wring when she started pressing up against his back, and he could _clearly _tell she was _not _wearing a bra. She took a large whiff of his food. "May I partake in your breakfast, Robin? I would like to know what this 'toast of France' tastes like."

He coughed again, still trying to calm down, to no avail. He was glad she couldn't see his face. "S-Sure."

He stabbed a piece of toast on his fork, and turned around just enough that she could get it. She placed it in her mouth, and closed her eyes and hummed in delight. "This is most wonderful, Robin!"

She turned to Cyborg, was still cooking. "Friend Cyborg, could you please make me the 'Toast of France'?"

He smiled. "'Course. Some of Cy's homemade French toast comin' up!"

She clapped gleefully. "Glorious!"

She sat down...on the counter top. She had her legs crossed, but barely enough. Robin had to use all his willpower to not look, but he could he'll the red hue that overtook his entire body. It didn't help when she held his cheeks, concerned.

"Are you I'll, Robin? You are most red." she said, looking him in the eyes, which made him blush further.

"N-No. I'm just hot, that's all."

"I agree! Last night was most sweltering, so I had to put in this 'T-Shirt'. I am so glad I have it!"

Robin almost choked. The shirt. That she slept in. With his logo on it.

"W-Why do you have that shirt, Star?" he managed to choke out.

"I was at the mall of shopping, and I passed by a popular clothing. They had many shirts that are similiar to our attire. I decided that it would be most pointless to buy a shirt that was identical what I already own, so I decided that I would purchase the one that looks like yours!" She snuggled the fabric, making a contented noise "It is very soft and comfortable. Perfect to sleep in during very hot nights."

Robin felt like his insides were melting. "I'm not hungry," he said, pushing his plate forward. She eyes his food. "...yeah, you can have it."

She smiled broadly and attacked his plate, as well as her own when it was given to her. After she was finished, She got up and went to her room. "I have to prepare for the day!" she said joyously.

Robin slammed his head on the counter top. "I just want this day to be over..."

"...and all the broccoli men decided to wear suits!" Beast Boy concluded, completely ignorant of the scene that had unfolded before him. He looked at the slumped over Robin. "What'd I miss?"

**Out of all my recent TT fics, this is honestly my favorite. Even though I'm sorry you guys had to deal with my crappy oneshots to get to this, I'm glad I wrote it.**


End file.
